New Year's Resolution
by HarleyQuinn23
Summary: Puck wants to forget 2010. He let the girl who had ever mattered to him get away, got in trouble with the law, and lost his daughter to adoption. Obviously, it wasn't Puck's finest year. See how a simple 2011 resolution changes everything. Oneshot.


**New Year's Resolution**  
**Puck and Quinn FanFic**

**So, I've had a hard time with this couple (I'm blaming the lack of interaction this season) and tying to get into their characters has become a bit tough as of late. I wrote this one ****shot to spark my imagination. I'm hoping this helps me write a new chapter of It's Always Been You. I just needed to get the creative juices flowing again, know what I mean? Anyway, this fic is set in season 2. Everything correlates with the actual show. That means Quinn and Sam are together, Kurt is over at the academy...yada yada yada. Trust me, this is a Quick fic. I won't spoil the ending but I'm a sucker for fluff ;) The fic is from Puck's POV.**

**This fic is rated T: There will be a lot of cussing/cursing/swearing. No F-bombs. Teen drinking and sexual references are included. It's nothing to provocative, but here's the heads up.**

**Disclaimer: Due to the serious lack of all things "Quick" in Glee, I feel the need to steal RM characters and put them to good use. No, I don't own any of this.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

I don't normally do this. I don't normally go to stupid New Year's Eve parties. But, there will be free booze, food, music, and maybe a girl or two will let me get in her pants. I guy can hope, right? It sounds better than my normal plans. My New Year's Eve tradition can basically be summed up with a bottle of Jack and some junky dive bar on the outskirts of town. Usually my little sister has a hard time staying up 'til midnight, and my mom always falls asleep watching Dick Clark. Neither of them hardly ever see the ball drop. So that leaves me alone. I'm no stranger to loneliness, though. I kinda like it. All I have to worry about is me.

But yesterday I got a text saying there'd be a kick ass party at Jeremy Rivers' house. I could believe it, he's the senior class' version of me, Puckzilla. But, he's totally loaded and he never gets caught doing all of his bad ass shit like me. Naturally I was a bit hesitant at first. Why should I ruin my tradition and go to a party? But after weighing the pluses and minuses, I figured I could cut out of there if it sucked.

And that's how I winded up in Jeremy's driveway. As I got out of my truck, I noticed all of the people. It was really crowed. Kids were hanging out in the front yard huddled around a metal barrel with orange flames billowing out. I just laughed at them. There was no way in hell I was gonna hang outside. Didn't they know it was like twenty degrees out?

A couple of them hollered at me but I just gave them the nod as I walked into the house. It was smoky and music was blaring and the air was flooded with conversation. People were talking about the upcoming college football games, school, and their plans for the summer. Really? The summer? I'm lucky if I think a day ahead of myself much less a couple months.

As I walked down the hall, a kid I knew on the football team handed me a beer and I took it gladly. With two long sips I finished it off and I crinkled the thing in my hand. Tossing the empty red cup towards the trash can, I scanned the room to see if anyone else was there.

That's when I saw her.

Santana was walking towards me with her narrow eyes and the same ole smirk I think may be stuck on her face. I know we hook up a lot, but damn that girl looks like a bitch. She's just so...mean.

"I've been looking for you." She brushed up against me and licked her lips.

I didn't really want to talk to her, and to be honest, I really didn't want to have sex with her either, and I knew that's what she wanted. "Oh yeah?"

Santana nodded and she traced her finger down my chest and stopped at my waist. "There's a closet over there. How long do you need?"

I grabbed her hand and pushed it away. "Not tonight."

In her snarky tone, Santana raised her brow. "What? You not _up _for it tonight?" She laughed at her dig but I knew how to fight right back.

I shook my head with a grin. "No, I'm just not up for it tonight with _you_."

That silenced her long enough for me to slide past her. As I walked towards the living room where all of the food was, I thought about Santana and me. We had a pretty messed up relationship. We just used each other for sex. We aren't even friends really. And I guess I want something more than that. I need, want an actual girlfriend. Let's face it, I'm too much of a stud to be single.

Arriving at the table of food, I grinned as I grabbed a plate. It was just finger food, but it all looked really good. I hadn't eaten since lunch and it was closing in on 9PM. For about an hour I sat around, drank beer, goofed around with some of my friends, and that's when things starting looking like it would be a memorable New Year's Eve.

Finn walked into the party and I immediately got up and greeted him.

"What up, man?" I bumped him on the shoulder and shook my head. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah well, Kurt went over to his academy friends' place and mom and Burt are at a party. I figured this would be better than staying home."

"Hell yeah it is!" I nodded with a wide smile. Some kid with glasses walked past us and I took the liberty of snatching his drink. "Here, take a beer."

"That was mine." The boy scrunched his forehead and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

With a raise of my brow, I narrowed my eyes. "And?"

He knew there'd be no use. The kid took a few steps back and shook his head. "No. It's okay. I'll go get another."

Nodding, I smirked as the guy hurried away from us. When I turned towards Finn he didn't look amused. "What?"

"You didn't have to do that. I could have gotten my own."

"Psh, nuh uh." I laughed and put my hand on his shoulder. "You don't even drink really. I'm the one that always gets it for you. Hell, if it wasn't for me, you'd probably think vodka was still the same thing as rubbing alcohol."

Finn got a little defensive. "Well, how was I supposed to know the difference?"

For a moment we were silent. He was thinking about that time he mixed up the two and ended up in the hospital with a burned esophagus. What a dumb ass. I was thinking he probably would have kept drinking the stuff if I hadn't seen him struggling to swallow it. Finn and I were still silent but then we erupted into laughter. It's hard not to laugh at Finn. He's a cool dude, but I swear he's got a few loose screws up there in that ginormous head of his. He says and does really stupid things, but he's a fun guy to have as your best friend.

With Finn at the party, the time seemed to really fly. We played beer pong with the offensive line, and that's when the room started to spin for a couple minutes. I can handle beer, it's really not a problem, but I wasn't counting and I knew I was starting to get drunk. Since my probation had started for stealing that ATM machine and shit a while back, I hadn't been able to drink in a while and my tolerance level was shot to hell.

"I'm gonna go outside for a while."

No one was really listening so I just walked out of the room. I needed the fresh air to clear my head.

The burn barrel still had red hot flames shooting out of it so I walked over and stuck my hands over the warm fire. It was nice. I couldn't feel my feet they was so cold, but my hands and face were nice and hot.

I looked up to the night sky and blew warm air from my lungs in a circular pattern. For some reason, probably because of the buzz I had, it brought a huge smile to my face. I laughed at myself and stopped once the back of my throat started to hurt. I pulled out my phone to check the time, and as I looked at the small numbers, a set of headlights reflected off of the driveway.

I couldn't see who it was but the moonlight helped me clear up that problem real quick. I rolled my eyes as William McKinley's golden couple strolled up to the house. Literally, they _are_ the golden couple. He's the quarterback and she's the ringleader of the Cheerios. Did I mention their matching blond hair? He says it's just lemon juice but I swear that dude colors his hair. It just doesn't look right.

I don't think either of them saw me 'cause they were arguing about something and didn't seem to notice me watching them.

"Tell me again why we have to be here?" Quinn kept a quick pace and her arms were folded tightly across her chest.

"Because everyone's here. We can't not be here." Like his normal flamboyant self, Sam exaggerated with his hands as his lips curled into a smile.

Ugh, and those lips. Those things are three times to big for the guy's face. Sometimes I gag a little at the thought of those things kissing Quinn. How could she like that?

Sam pulled the door open and waited for Quinn. "Come on. If you're having an awful time we'll leave after twelve."

Quinn sighed heavily. "Fine, but let me get my purse. I left it in the car."

Sam nodded and asked if she wanted him to wait for her but she told him to go in. He headed inside and I tried to keep real still hoping she wouldn't see me. Not that I didn't want her to see me, but sometimes it's best if we keep our distance. It's weird with her. When we were together, or whatever we were, sometimes we'd be flirty and fun and the next thing I'd know is she's yelling at me for some stupid little thing. So, to avoid the wrath of Quinn Fabray, who already seemed kinda pissed, I just stared off towards the night holding my breath as she walked by.

Of course, I watched her go all the way back to the car, and I couldn't help but laugh when she said one of those kiddie cuss words of hers. She doesn't use real cuss words, not like me at least, and I think it's kinda cute. The reason Quinn was pissed was because Sam forgot to give her the keys to the car. She was locked out.

In that moment, I forgot about everything else around me and I watched Quinn beat on the window. She almost looked mad enough to break it. And me, I leaned against the barrel watching her with a smirk plastered on my face. As I stared at the girl huffing and puffing and stomping around in the cold, I felt an unusual warmth singe at my thigh.

The sizzle of my skin made my eyes bulge and I yelled out in pain. "SHIT!"

I fell to the dirt and tensed up. Grabbing at the frozen ground, I tried to sooth the pink skin that was exposed where some of my jeans had burned away. It was only the size of a quarter, but still, I got burned. Even though that makes me more of a bad ass, I guess I won't be buying piece of shit jeans from Walmart anymore.

The frozen ground was nice on my tender skin and I laid back and started to laugh. I'm such an idiot. I guess leaning on that barrel was a bad idea.

"Why are you on the ground?"

Her question caught my attention and I leaned up on my elbow. "Ugh, I fell."

Quinn shook her head with a smirk. "You're already that drunk?"

"What? No." I wasn't going to tell her I burned myself staring at her so I looked around. "Musta been some ice somewhere."

Still skeptical, Quinn folded and refolded her arms as she looked around. "Uh huh."

"Really," I got up and brushed off my pants. "It's cold enough."

She knew I was lying but she went with it. "Oh." Her eyes fell to the hole in my jeans and she smirked playfully. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "I don't know. It's kinda nice out here. Not so many people. And it's quiet."

For the first time that night I saw her smile. She really smiled though. It was like the ones she used to give me last spring when we'd sing in Glee. It was a lot like the one she gave me at the hospital when we were looking at Beth.

She was still halfway smiling when I saw her teeth chatter. Her chin quivered from the cold and I felt a little bit of protectiveness surge through my veins. I knew we weren't together, but I'll always look after her. I'll always make sure she's okay.

"Why don't you go inside? It's warm. Half the Cheerios are in there."

She looked towards the house and sighed. "Yeah, it is pretty cold out here." Quinn dug her hands in her pocket trying to warm them up.

"Well go on. Get inside," I laughed.

She started to walk away but turned and glanced over her shoulder. "Aren't you coming?"

The way her brow was raised was adorable. It was like she was worried about me. "Yeah. I'll be in in a minute or two."

For a second it looked like she was going to stay and we'd keep each other company. I thought that maybe we'd huddle around the fire and talk and be friends again.

Well, we're still friends, sorta. But sometimes she acts all superior at school and we don't talk much anymore. I blame Sam mostly. I also blame myself. I don't think she likes to talk about it, or even think about it, but I kinda think it makes her sad to be around me. I bet she gets sad because it reminds her of Beth and those nine months that she practically gave away. I know that's how I feel. That crippling depression Jacob was talking about at the beginning of school, it was true. All of it.

She gave me one last smile and as a big puff of white fog flew out of her mouth, I watched her head to the house.

I was starting to get really cold but I was going to wait a minute before I went back inside. I'd give her some space. So, as I waited for the right moment to go back into the party, I thought about me and Quinn. I thought about how nice that was. It had only been a brief little conversation, but I've always liked being around her. She cares about me. She might not show it everyday, but she does care about me... I know it.

And that was the moment I knew why this particular New Year's Eve was going to be different. I was actually going to make a resolution. Not one of those dumb ones, though. I'm not going to drink less, cuss less, or be nicer. This year I have one resolution: Get Quinn Fabray Back.

As that thought circled around my brain, I started to feel the liquid courage building inside of my body. I glanced at my cell phone, checked the time, and came up with the most kick ass plan ever. This whole thing about getting Quinn back, it started right then.

**PQPQ**

It was 11:40 PM and the clock was slowly ticking down to 2011. If things were going to work, I needed some reinforcements. Finn could have helped but I didn't feel right about it. Me and Quinn and Finn was a bit of an awkward threesome. So, I pulled my wallet out of my pocket and slipped the same kid I had stolen the beer from a five dollar bill.

"Listen, all you have to do is..." The kids was shaking his head. "What?"

"This requires more compensation than five bucks." The nerd had the balls to stand up to me.

"Marvin, come on man."

"The name is Edwin."

"Whatever, can't you help a brother out?"

The geek stood up taller and deepened his voice. "I require twenty. Nothing less."

"Come on!" I felt the urge to sock the kid in the face, but I still needed his help. "Okay, fine." I fished into my wallet and gave him a twenty.

We discussed the plan but he kept interrupting me. "It's simple physics, really. As long as you have the correct angle, it doesn't really matter."

"Good. I'll make sure we get him in there and that'll be that." I nodded making hoping he was on board. "Go get in the bathtub. I'll meet you back here in ten."

He started to mumble something but I was already halfway down the hall. My mission was to find Sam Evans.

The party was loud and I wanted to make sure I knew where Quinn was before I went to see Sam. As I searched through the house I felt like one of those soldiers in Call of Duty. Like, I was on a top secret mission and my goal was to not be seen. Maybe I should join the military 'cause I snaked in there without any questions. Quinn was standing by Megan Mitchell, a Cheerio with bright red hair. Hopefully Quinn would stay there until I was done with her boyfriend. I needed to make sure I knew where she was when the time came.

Sam wasn't a hard find. His hair gave him away. I put on a brave face and tried to act completely wasted.

"Puckerman!" Some of the guys yelled my name as I staggered in.

I headed strait for the blond and laughed hysterically. "You have to see this Sam." I grabbed him around the shoulder and started to pull him towards the stairs.

"What...what'd you do, Puck?"

"Nah, man. You gotta see it. It's all over his face. And he's completely gone."

Sam was confused but he kept walking with me. "Who is it?"

"That kid from the debate team. The one with glasses."

Sam laughed. "They all have glasses."

I shook my head at his last comment and smiled. "Just wait."

He continued to follow me up to the second floor all the way down to the hallway bathroom. I silently laughed and pushed my finger to my lips. I wanted Sam to really think Marvin, or Edwin, or what ever his name is, was asleep.

I opened the door and I couldn't help but laugh. I've got to give the geek some credit. He looked great. He was "passed out" with one leg hanging over the edge of the tub. I tip-toed to the edge and gestured for Sam to come closer. He did.

"What did you do?" Sam asked with a shake of his head, but then he saw the pictures and writing all over the kid's face. "Holy shit."

"I know."

I did draw all over his face, but Edwin got twenty bucks in return. It wasn't permanent marker but the things I drew and wrote, it was some nasty shit.

"And he's completely out?" Sam bent down and read the black ink.

"Think so," I laughed. "Damn, he's not going to remember a thing." Sam nodded but I kept talking. "And it's gonna be a _bitch_ to get off."

I stepped back and waited. "Bitch" was our sign. All I had to do was wait for him to start fake seizing. I glanced at my phone to check the time and I was horrified at how long it had all taken. There were only two minutes 'til midnight.

Worried I wasn't going to have enough time, I about said 'bitch' again, but the geek starting putting on a show. Because I knew it was coming, the shaking and tremors didn't scare me, but Sam nearly fell backwards.

"Shit! What's...what's happening to him?"

As Sam crept closer to the bathtub, I inched back towards the door. "I don't know. I'll go get help."

I slammed the door shut and picked up a chair to block the door. Edwin had used the marker to make sure I knew how to position the chair to make sure they couldn't get out. Once the line was covered and the door was pinned closed, I ran towards the stairs.

I immediately headed towards the right, it was the quickest way to the room Quinn was in. But...I hadn't expected the keg stand to be happening in that particular hallway in that moment. Really? There was no way I was going to be able to fight my way through the crowd in time.

Panic was beginning to set in and I ran in the opposite direction. I was basically going to have to circle the entire downstairs. As I flew through rooms I began to hear the count down from ten.

"Shit, shit, shit." The next room I had to go through was locked so I had to run outside on the porch. Luckily it was connected to the main porch and I hustled to the living room where I had seen Quinn last.

"_SEVEN! SIX! FIVE!_"

My blood was boiling and I could feel the beads of sweat forming on my forehead. I wasn't going to make it. There was no way I'd make it.

I sprinted through the sea of people, dodging kids left and right. I think I might have knocked a girl over, but she'll be alright.

"_FOUR, THREE..."_

And there she was. Just where I had expected her to be. Quinn was in the corner looking around with a fake smile and sad eyes. She didn't want to be alone, and neither did I.

The last couple of seconds were all a blur. I may have been too early. Maybe I was late. But I heard horns and yells and cheers as our lips met. At first she was so surprised that I'm not sure if she knew it was me. I had closed my eyes and when I opened them hers were closed too.

As the kiss faded and our lips pulled apart, I couldn't help but smile. Her eyes fluttered open and we stared at each other. The great thing...she was smiling too.

"Happy New Year's, Quinn."

She bit her lip and tilted her head to the side. "Happy New Year's, Puck."

Most everyone started to sing a drunken version of "Auld Lang Sine" but neither of us did. We kept smiling with big goofy grins not able to look away from the other.

Quinn glanced over her shoulder and raised her brow. "How'd you do it?"

I knew she was talking about Sam. "I've got my ways."

I could see a mixture of relief and happiness flood her eyes. She took a half step forward and rested her hand on my chest. It was our signal, our thing, so I leaned down for another kiss. This time is was more passionate, longer, and I'm pretty sure she used her tongue. When we broke apart, I rested my forehead on hers and sighed.

"You ready for this?" I was talking about us as a couple. "You ready for two thousand eleven?"

She didn't say anything, but really, she didn't have to. All she did was nod with a smile.

Even with all of the chaos around us, the room was silent to me. It was in slow motion. I grabbed her hand and we walked out of the room without any hesitation. I didn't know where we were going to go, or what we were going to do, but none of that mattered. I was with Quinn and she was with me.

Sam would be pissed when school stared back in a couple of days, but I had a feeling he knew she still had feelings for me. He knew our history, but I guess he misjudged our future.

As we headed for my truck in the dead of night, Quinn ran to Sam's car and pulled off the ring. It was that stupid promise ring he'd give her. She wouldn't be needing it anymore so she left it on the hood. Her purse was still in there but she figured she could ask for it back later. Turning on her heel, she hurried back to my side.

I wrapped my arms around her, partly to keep warm and partly to feel her touch again. It was familiar and warm.

The black sky lit up with burst of colors as fireworks exploded from across town. She nuzzled into my shoulder and we watched for a moment. It was cool. Red would turn to blue and blue turned white.

"I love you, Puck"

A happy sigh flew out of my mouth. I wondered when that was going to come up. I mean, shit. We basically told each other that we were in love when Beth was born. But that fizzled out faster than a blink of an eye. So, as I looked down to her and our eyes met, I wasn't sure if I should say it back. What if it was some sort of taboo? I didn't want to screw things up again.

But those eyes. They lit up each time a firework exploded in the air and I could feel the pounding in my chest. Who really gives a shit about taboos?

I smiled with a subtle laugh. "I love you too."

We kissed again and that was when I started to rethink my New Year's Eve traditions. Parties weren't so bad after all. And the New Year's resolutions, shit...I kinda like it. I think I'll be making more as time goes on, and they will definitely always have something to do with Quinn Fabray. Between you and me, as far as I'm concerned, she and I will be spending the rest of our New Year's Eves together, forever.

* * *

**All in favor of this happening, raise your virtual hand :)**  
**I mean come on RM and Co., give us Quick lovers something, a look, a dance, or a line of dialog. Anything to make up for that horrible first half. Please. Pretty please.**

**I hope you enjoyed this. **  
**Maybe I should take request, because the show isn't giving us squat. HaHa. Seriously, though. Leave an idea and maybe I'll do more of these one shots? Maybe I can incorperate them into my full-lenght fic?  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
